Si voy a arder, que sea brillantemente
by CecyBlack
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial "Huevo sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, tristemente, no me pertenecen a mí. Son de mi Tío **Rick Riordan.**

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial_ _"Huevo sorpresa"_ _del foro_ _"El Monte Olimpo"._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **Debo empezar por el final.**

 _"-¡Libre! - su voz sonaba satisfecho. Frank no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y querer agarrar cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance y lanzárselo sin ninguna contemplación. Esto no era nada agradable."_

Estaba muriendo. Y no era una muerte tranquila, pacifica y placentera. Sí, seguramente me han de estar mirando como a un loco, pero créanme, si fueran uno de nosotros ese tipo de muerte es la gloria. Cuando te la pasas constantemente a un paso del Hades y tu vida siempre esta en peligro, una muerte así es lo que mas deseas.

Sentía como mi fuerza vital iba escapando de mi cuerpo. Lo peor es que iba lentamente, y por más lento que fuese mas dolor sentía. Mis ojos se estaban nublando y simplemente quería cerrarlos y dejarme llevar por la nada.

Lo único que mi mente podía captar o al menos procesar en este momento era: **humo.**

Detestaba el fuego, de todo lo que podía llegar a temer, el fuego era mi peor miedo, el fuego me podía matar sin ninguna contemplación. Si el fuego incineraba mi madera sería mi fin, ¿y cuando el fuego no ha consumido una madera?

Es lo que más detestaba. La ironía de que me daban algo inflamable para mantener fuera de la posible calcinación. De no haber estado a un paso de morir, hubiera bufado.

Me encontraba arrodillado frente a la muerte, y no hablaba metafóricamente, aunque podría aplicar en este caso, pero no, en este momento me encontraba frente a Thanatos el dios de la muerte. Thanatos se encontraba encadenado con unas, me duele admitirlo pero era algo muy genial e ingenioso el trabajo que se había realizado, aunque al fin y al cabo eran unas tontas cadenas que serían mi fin. Eran indestructibles. Mi vida no pudo haber empeorado, pero sí pudo. Suerte de semidiós.

Me gustaría admitir que fue simplemente como el viento al chocar en la cara, como el golpe de una hoja, la caricia de una gota de agua, pero pregúntenme que se siente ser yo. La respuesta definitiva, aun cambiando las variables o la situación, seguía siendo: Un asco.

Para poder romper las cadenas, lo único que se necesitaba era...

 _"—Sólo el fuego de la vida puede derretir las cadenas de la muerte."_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse. De nada serviría que se preocupara en este momento de eso. Suspiró y siguió concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Han visto el tiempo que tarda una madera en prender? ¿La velocidad con la que desaparece? Pues bien, una parte de mi quería que se fuera igual de rápido. Que no se midiera con el tiempo y me dejara morir sin dolor y sin esperar con una fuerte agonía el fin, en cambio la parte racional, la parte que quería ver nuevamente a sus amigos, nuevamente a Hazel, imploraba que la madera fuese mas larga, menos inflamable, y que detuviera al fuego un poco mas de tiempo.

No era una persona fácil, eso lo sabía sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera, pero ese tipo de pensamientos sin coherencia, era una locura.

Observó como las cenizas, aun con un poco de lumbre, caían encima de las cadenas. ¿Pueden creer que aunque la madera se haya consumido en un gran centímetro de diámetro, la ceniza que se producía no era algo que pensarías que fuese el equivalente del cuerpo que se extinguió? Déjenme volver a repetir esto: Mi vida y mi karma eran un GRAN asco.

Era algo estupendo el hecho de ver como unas simples cenizas rompían unas grandes cerraduras de metal o era hielo? Como sea, la vista era mortalmente increíble. Era como un túnel que te instaba en seguirlo y dejar todo atrás, dejar todo y descansar. Era un final y/o una puerta de lo mas placentera, pero por más que eso era lo más viable, una parte de él no aceptaba ese desenlace.

Toda su vida se la había pasado huyendo, había sido temeroso y arraigado. Le era más fácil quedarse estancado en un hecho, había vivido con el miedo a morir, que no había vivido. Técnicamente siempre había estado muerto. Pero ahora no, no aquí y mucho menos así.

Si iba a morir, iba a ser a su manera. Sí, no iba a dejar de temerle al fuego, pero ya no viviría así. El fuego iba a matarlo, eso lo admitía, pero ¿qué no le mataría?

Las cadenas de Thanatos se rompieron. El dios de la muerte fue liberado.

En un movimiento rápido coloco su madero en el hielo. Observo como el madero, el cual antes no era lo más grande que se pudiera desear, tenía un tamaño más pequeño que la palma de una mano.

Frank Zhang, centurión de la quinta cohorte del campamento Júpiter, se puso de pie. Miro a su amigo Percy luchar con los fantasmas romanos, y a Hazel, la chica que amaba, pelear con el gigante Alcioneo.

Tomo un respiro con decisión y se preparo.

 _"—Nada es justo—se dijo Frank a sí mismo—. Si voy a arder, que sea brillantemente."_

Sí, la muerte era inevitable, pero al menos moriría viviendo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, esto es un pequeño One-shot sobre lo que yo me imagine en el momento en el que Frank estaba liberando a Thanatos

¿Review?

 **CecyBlack**


End file.
